Cancer is a significant cause of death worldwide. In 2008, cancer accounted for an estimated 13% of worldwide deaths. Lung, prostate, and colorectal cancer are the most common forms of cancer in men and accounted for 40% of all cancers in men in 2008. Breast, colorectal, and cervical cancers made up more than 40% of all cancers in women in the same year. Overall, lung cancer is the most common cancer. Protein kinases are involved in many signal transduction and other cellular processes. Disregulation of kinase activity has been found to be associated with many forms of cancer.
FLT3-internal tandem duplication (ITD) mutations in juxtamembrane domain are detected in approximately 25% of acute myeloid leukemia (AML) patients. In addition, point mutations are observed in approximately 5%-10% of AML patients. Among these point mutations, the FLT3-D835Y mutation is predominant. The ITD mutation constitutively activates FLT3 and is associated with poor outcomes and higher relapse rate of AML in patients. Thus, there is a need in the art for treatment options for AML patients with the FLT3 mutations, including FLT3-ITD mutant kinase mutations. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.